Temptation
by Pixie3
Summary: Alex makes an offer. Will Gene accept?


Title: Temptation  
Author: Pixie  
Rating: mature  
Archive: my site, otherwise please ask first.  
Summary: Alex makes an offer. Will Gene accept?  
Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, I make no money off this, please don't sue!  
Warnings: sexual situations, mild swearing  
Spoilers: mild season 1  
Pairing: Alex/Gene  
Season: 1  
Status: complete, 1/1  
Copyright: (c) Siobhan Gormley 2008  
Feedback: Be kind, feed me. :D  
Author's Note: Started this a while ago, but got distracted. Thanks to **josiris** for the beta help! :D

* * *

It was a normal evening at Luigi's: Ray Carling over in one booth schmoozing some blonde bird; Chris Skelton and Shaz Granger canoodling in another; and Gene Hunt and Alex Drake getting very drunk on several bottles of red wine at a table in the corner. Yes, all was normal in Gene's kingdom; that was until Alex appeared to fall face first into his chest. He looked down at her, wondering what in hell she was up to.

"You smell good," she stated, her voice muffled.

Gene snorted. "You're drunk, Bolly. I smell like sweat and Luigi's crap red wine."

Alex nuzzled him and his body tingled at the motion. She then turned her face up to look into his eyes, fluttering her eyelashes. "You may be right on both counts, but it doesn't mean that I can't think that you smell good," she flirted. It surprised him that she could string together a coherent sentence considering how much she'd downed in the last hour that they'd been sitting here.

"So, we going to sit here all night flirting, or..." she started, trailing off. She traced a lazy pattern down his chest with her left index finger, steadily heading lower. His eyes followed its path, and he felt warmer and warmer the lower she got.

Alex stopped just above his belt. "So?" she queried, her voice husky. Her question pulled him out of his observation, but he still felt a bit unfocused. He shook his head in an attempt to clear it.

"Wha?"

She giggled. "We going?" she asked, looking skyward to indicate her apartment.

Gene sat there staring into her expectant eyes, feeling torn. The thought of a roll in the sack with his D.I. both excited and disconcerted him. Excited because, well, she was hot and there was no denying he was attracted to her, despite some of her more pain in the arse ways; he was disconcerted because she was very much beyond normal drunkenness. His sense of chivalry would not allow him to take advantage, but he wouldn't leave her this drunk again to possibly be used by some poncy twat.

"Come on, to bed with you," he stated. He stood, pulling a grinning Alex up with him.

"Good man; knew you'd come to your senses."

He grunted out a 'yeah, yeah' as he half-carried her out of the restaurant, nodding briefly to the others who cast curious looks their way.

They managed to make it up the two sets of stairs with only a few incidents of slipping; not that Gene was complaining too much since he got to cop a few feels along the way. Alex fumbled with her keys once they'd stopped in front of her door, dropping them on the floor. She leaned down to grab them, slipping out of his grasp and to the ground. She lay there giggling as he shook his head. He reached down and snagged the keys, then took her hand and pulled her up. She fell into him, soft and smelling so damn good. He had to remind himself that he was meant to just take her home, not take her right here and now.

"C'mon Bolly, almost there."

Gene directed her toward the door again, managing to put the key in the lock and let them both into the apartment, kicking the door closed. They stumbled through the front hall to the living room.

"In here or bedroom?" she questioned, standing unsteadily next to him.

"Bedroom."

Alex grinned. "Traditionalist. Why am I not surprised," she teased.

"Bed is always more comfortable. Less worry of falling off it," he responded as they made their way into the other room.

"Mmm, sensible." She nodded and then suddenly her face screwed up.

Gene worried she was about to throw up, so he steered her back toward the bathroom.

"What are you doing?"

He glanced at her. "Making sure you don't throw up in bed."

"Aww, aren't you sweet. But not going to throw up. Just a little dizzy," she told him, patting his chest with her free hand.

He kept her standing before the bathroom door a few moments more, making sure her stomach was as stable as she claimed it to be. When he was certain, he turned them back to the bedroom.

Once he had her in the bedroom, he tried to gently place her on the bed, but she dragged him down with her, the two of them tumbling onto the mattress clumsily. Alex grinned and giggled as she looked up at Gene who lay on top of her. He shook his head at her antics, mentally trying to keep his body in check as the feel of her softness below him was provoking a reaction again. He moved to get off her, but she quickly slipped her arms around his neck, keeping him there.

"Alex, let me up."

"No," she responded, still grinning.

"I don't want to hurt you, but I will if I have to."

"Ooh, big man making big threats. C'mon Gene, you know you want this. You've been flirting with me from the moment we met. Why are you chickening out now?" she questioned, sounding annoyed.

"You want to know why?"

"Yes, I do believe I do."

"I'm not chickening out," he replied, and she snorted. He continued before she could say anything else. "When I have you, yes **when**," he emphasized when she snorted again, "it will be when we're both a hell of a lot more sober than we are now. I want you to be able to remember every last thrust, taste, gasp, smell, every bloody sensation that rushes through your body as I do things to you that will ruin you for any other man."

Alex lay there, her expression a mixture of dumbfounded and desirous. This made him smile.

"So, if you don't mind?" he asked, indicating her arms with a nod of his head.

She bit her lower lip, appearing to ponder his question, then complied. He sighed with relief as her arms slid off him and back to her sides. He really didn't want to get rough with her, at least not like this and not without her permission.

Gene pushed himself up off the bed and back into a standing position. She lay there where she'd fallen, legs dangling off the side of the bed and looking somewhat vulnerable. He felt a slight tug at his heart at the sight, and he looked upon her softly.

"C'mon, Bolly, time to get some sleep."

She sat up carefully and took off her jacket. "Going to stick around to put me in my pajamas?" she joked, smiling a little bit cheekily at him.

He grinned, shaking his head at her again. "I'm out of here. Just don't go falling down and splitting your head open. Luigi would be whining for days about having to clean up the blood."

Alex laughed and Gene waved goodbye to her as she started to unbutton her blouse, not wanting to tempt fate if he stayed longer.

"Goodnight, Bolly!" he called back to her as he reached the front door. He paused until he heard her 'goodnight' coming from the bedroom, and then headed for home. He breathed deeply as he made his way down the stairs, still trying to keep his body in check. Looked like it was another cold shower for him tonight.

THE END


End file.
